


年

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 2017春节





	年

**Author's Note:**

> 原稿随手机丢失，图片存档识别后名字有错误，等我慢慢改。

Kylo不喜欢在雾霾天出门，他讨厌灰蒙蒙的天空与模糊不清的街道糊成一团的样子，还有呼吸带给鼻腔的沙砾感，以及不知何时出现在面前的行人和车辆，某种恐怖片的既视感他宁愿在宿舍里窝着捱过不见天的日子，靠外卖度日，美其名曰恪守校训“自强不吸，厚德载雾。

Hux断定Kylo绝对是下载了假校训。但只要Kylo还肯配合自己解决生理需要，Hux也无意置喙那个矫情家伙的生活方式。他在夜晚摸进Kylo的宿舍，早晨离去时带走积攒一天的外卖盒子扮演贴心男友的角色，偶尔有空投喂些零食或者啤酒，两个人躺在床上看一场在线电影。

可Hux不想一个人过年，于是他强行把Kylo拽出了门。Kylo 不得不答应Hux的要求，以此换取迟迟未至的高潮。

雾霾尚未结束，Kylo将自己的脸藏在德国制的面具背后，高大的身躯裹在黑色的大衣里。

栖居在梧桐山上的寒鸦在他们的头顶盘旋，Hux觉得它们一定是把Kylo当成浑身黑乎乎的同类了。

“人都哪去了?"Kylo问。他最后一次出门的时候差点在地铁里挤坏了笔记本电脑的液晶屏，而现在，目光所及三节车厢里却只有他们两个人。

“你听说过年吗?”Hux的表情 忽然严肃起来，淡色的眼睛在车厢里扫了扫，精致的嘴唇凑近Kylo耳边，声音几乎压到了最低。

“年?”Kylo眨了眨眼睛，一脸茫然地问，“那是什么?”“是一种每年冬天都会出来吃人的怪兽，喜欢把人抓走做食物。”Hux很认真地解释道，带着一丝惊讶，Kylo竟然这么没有常识。“大街小巷编着序号的爆竹售卖点就是为希望营救同伴的人提供武器的地方，年害怕爆竹的声音。只要挺过这段时间，年就会躲回巢穴不再出来，因此这场战役被命名为过线我才不信呢。”"Kylo别开脑袋，面带嗔怒地白了Hux 眼，突然提高的声音在空荡荡的地铁车厢中回响。

Hux耸耸肩，做了个鬼脸，虽然Kylo平日里傻里傻气，可Hux认为他还不至于蠢到相信这样的怪谈。

然而Hux错了。

Kylo在经过第五家烟花爆竹投放点的时候停了下来，请问这爆竹是过年用的吗?”“当然了。”老板笑眯眯地回答，“平日里哪能在大街上卖这玩意啊！”因为要过年，所以才可以合法卖火药吗?"Kylo抬起头，仔细地看着蓝色棚子上的编号和官方指定的字样，确定大街上忽然多出来的临时店铺不是违法贩卖军火的集团，嗤街道上人少了许多，也是因为年吗?”“是啊。”老板点点头，猜想这两位外国人大概刚来本地没多久，要不要带几串鞭炮回去过年?赠品是小礼花哦！

“不了。"Kylo摇摇头，后退了几步“我没有朋友被抓走。”“啥?”老板觉得自己大概听岔了，面前的外国人中文似乎不怎么利索。

我说……Kylo还没来得及重复完自己刚才的话，便被Hux 把拽跑。Hux拉着Kylo的袖子快速地走过这个街区，一路上，他们又经过了两家烟花爆竹投放点。

你为什么不让我说完话?

Kylo问，面具背后的呼吸有点急促，厚厚的过滤网让他的呼吸相比平时吃力。

你那么说话，人家会生气的。"Hux回答，无论是音量还是距离都近乎私语，就像童话里失去孩子的斑鸠劝猫头鹰跟 大家一起防御猛禽，猫头鹰却不以为然地回答自己的蛋完好无损不需要担心。几乎所有的本地人都需要过年，你怎么能表现出事不关己的样子呢“哦。“Kylo觉得自己的方才的话是有些不太得体，幸好老板没有听清。

ux努力维持着合适的表情掩盖了内心恶作剧成功的得意然而这样的成就感只维持了夜，第二天，HuX便开始后悔自己昨天干嘛要抖机灵Kylo左手提着一包二踢脚，右手拿着一捆火鞭，身上还绕着串挂鞭，全身上下红红火火活像个新郎官，大清早不到七点便在Hux的门外砰砰踢着 Hux满肚子起床气，打开门正欲发作，可一瞧见Kylo的模样便被吓醒了，连忙把这捆会行走的炸药包拉进房间关上门生怕别人看见。

你有毛病吗?"Hux怒气冲冲地问，“是要炸学校?还是打算跟我同归于尽？”

“都不是。”Kylo放下手里的东西，将身上缠绕的鞭炮顺了顺，“Hux，我决定加入他们，起过年，把被抓走的人们救回来。”

“哈?"Hux一副难以置信的样子。

“几天前你不是还在抱怨饭堂卖油条的大叔和煎饼子的帅哥不 在了买不到喜欢的早餐吗?”Kylo环住Hux，硬邦邦的鞭炮抵在两人中间，“说不定被抓走了，或者过年去了。我们也加入过年的行列，早点过完年，就有可口的早餐了。”

Hux完全不知道该如何反驳，自我安慰能够哄Kylo陪自己出门逛逛也不亏，掏出手机翻出今年的燃放烟花爆竹管理条例，大致看了一下，便被Kylo 催促着穿上衣服塞进了楼下的小车。

“大过年的，你们俩去那荒郊野外做啥呢?”网约车司机问就是去过年啊！"Kylo回答，手里举着一张地图，上面用荧光笔圈出了几块醒目的颜色。

Hux瞟了一眼，再次自我安慰，至少风景不错 Kylo认为年应该潜伏在郊外的森林里，附近还必须有可以饮水的地方。他们在郊外的引水渠穿过人工松林的河段点燃了第一发炮仗，一支小小的红色圆柱。火药炸裂纸壳的声响惊起巢中过冬的鸟儿，翅膀拍打的声音中又是几发单响。

冬天草叶枯黄，干燥得一踩就碎。Hux站在岸边，拿着一个空矿泉水瓶子打满水，随时准备救火。

野火没有蔓延起来，Kylo难得的小心，保证爆竹的影响范围不超过水泥的堤坝然而这次作战很快宣告失败，他们被穿制服的保安撵走了旁边农场的牲口被他们制造的噪音吓得不肯吃食，农场主怒不可遏地投诉了他们。

Kylo又拖着Hux转战下一个阵地，秋天红叶漫天的美丽山峦，冬天萧瑟寂寥，很适合躲藏什么怪兽。但这个计划还没开始便不得不放弃，因为门口的战士不让他们带火炮儿进这里不能过年吗?“Kylo不甘心地冲Hux嘀咕着。远处隐隐约约传来正步走的口令和皮鞋撞击地面的声音。

“附近是军营，真枪实弹的，年肯定不敢来这。”Hux礼貌地冲站岗的士兵笑了笑，拉着还想继续说什么的Kylo走开了。

Kylo拿出手机，对照着地图把附近有军营的目的地都划掉了，其中包括天安门。Hux倒吸一口冷气。

“这样就只剩下八达岭了。"Kylo合上地图，数了数剩下的弹药，飞快地又约了一辆车刺鼻的火药味伴随着长城远远的影子透过车窗的缝隙让Kylo 变得激动起来，耳边零星的炸响让他确定这里一定是真正的战场。他看到甚至有小孩子拿着香点燃二踢脚，回头兴奋地向Hux解释着什么“人民战争的汪洋大海”。

抵达了目的地的出租车在轰隆声响中离开了。Hux觉得自己的耳膜没有裂开是个奇迹，方才就连大地都明显地震颤了一下。Kylo瞧着那根碗口粗的红爆竹四分五裂之后露出的骇人截面，惊得张大了嘴，暗自感叹着这大概是什么大规模杀伤性武器。

有五六岁的小孩子好奇地围过来盯着两位外国友人手里的红色细鞭子看个不停，于是Kylo点燃了一根，金色的火花四处飞溅，拖着细长的红线蛇一样地扭动。小孩子递给Kylo一把冲天炮，换走了两根鞭子，开心地跑到一边点了起来。

Hux在尖利的呼啸声中皱起了眉头，远远地看着Kylo挨个点燃了插在土里的一排炮仗，宽大的手掌开心地拍得像个淘气的孩子。

“要一起放鞭炮吗?”几对中年男女招呼着Kylo和Hux，像是刚才那几个小孩的家长。

“要！"Hux抢先应答，他十分希望Kylo赶紧解决完那堆吵人的玩意儿麻溜地跟他回去。

好几串红色的鞭炮被次第连接成一个大大的福字，剃成一撮毛的小男孩伸出香柱点燃了第根，噼里啪啦的爆破音顺着草写的笔画留下了一地灰色的粉尘和砖红色的碎屑。火光停止后的空气中弥散着呛人的火药味，Hux抢过Kylo的面具扣在自己脸上，并没有遭到任何抵抗。Kylo正兴致勃勃地跟人讨论着过年的事情。

这样就算过完年了?”回去的路上，Kylo问道，黑色的头发间夹杂着细小的红色纸灰。

不然你还想怎么样?"HuX没好气地反问，他新买的大衣被熏出了一股腊肉味儿。

消失的人们会回来吗?"Kylo 知道Hux喜欢饭堂的油条和煎饼，总是早早地起床去抢新出锅的早餐，希望他很快便可以再吃到它们。

过几天吧，他们得花时间找寻回来的路。"Hux决定等到初二，最多初三，就带Kylo去庙会看人海，彻底了结这桩荒唐的事情。

对了，送给你这个。"Kylo说着往Hux的手里塞了一叠纸 壳“这又是什么?"Hux嫌弃地打开被熏黑一个角的六边形红纸壳，上面写着“恭贺新春”。

是鞭炮里掉岀来的签，挂在门上就不会被抓走了，还可以保年的平安。Kylo吸了一口气想吹掉上面的烟灰，黑色的粉尘全落在了Hux浅色的大衣上Hux正想骂人，却被柔软的厚唇封住了嘴，温热的唇触融化了愠怒，他伸出了舌头，味这个不算漫长的吻增添了几分蜜糖味道。

“春节快乐，Hux。”Kylo学着郊外那些放鞭炮的人相互祝福的话，脸颊染上了鞭炮色，“你可别被抓走了。”

“春节快乐，Kylo。要抓也该先抓你，肉多，还肥。"Hux将那写着四个大字的纸壳叠好，装内袋“如果我被抓走了，你会来救我吗?"Kylo的棕色眼珠子闪着期的光芒，Hux姜色头发的倒影与之重合。

“我才懒得管呢。”Hux摇摇头，“反正你自己会炸开一条血路回来的。

没过几天，街上的人果然多了起来，Kylo开心地跟着Hux在人群中挤来挤去，与素不相识的人们一起庆祝名为“过年”的战役最终迎来胜利。


End file.
